The Beginning
by Sage Dans Les Lys
Summary: Snake Eyes and Kagome's beginning. Prequel to Never Letting Go.
1. Chapter 1

~The Beginning~

Snake Eyes closed his eyes and took a deep breath. In a blink of an eye, the young seven year old boy snapped open his eyes and sliced the practice dummy into shreds. He silently took in the moment for a few seconds with peace and silently before he heard clapping. He looked up at the top of a large rock to his right and saw that it was the only female student of his dojo and his best friend, Kagome. She was wearing a pair of tight black leggings, a short gray kimono, no shoes, and her dark blue hair, almost black, hair was up in a high braid with two senbon needles in it.

Kagome was brought to the dojo about two years ago when both of them were. Her pregnant mother was killed by the same man who killed her father when she was three and her grandfather when she was four. Both dear friends of Hard Master's. At first, she was quiet and to herself. Refusing to come near anyone. Two months later, after a lot of Snake Eye's small talk to her and accompanying her where ever she went to train, she finally let out the friendly girl that she was. Everyone loved her, especially him and Shadow Storm.

Snake Eyes frowned under his mask. Shadow Storm killed everyone at their dojo and slashed his brother's, Snake Eye's, throat five months ago, all because Kagome didn't love him like anything more than a older brother. All because she loves Snake Eyes. The blonde boy watched as his girlfriend jumped off the rock and onto his extended right hand. Her sky blue eyes shined with happiness and wisdom, far beyond her short life.

She giggled as she lowered his mask, kissed the tip of his nose, and watched as his face turned bright red. Kagome landed on the dirt and hugged Snake Eyes, whispering to him. "Don't blame yourself for me loving you or you loving me. Shadow Storm thought that he could have anything in the world, including me. That shall be his undoing." Snake Eyes returned the hug; one arm wrapped the girl's waist and the other on the back of her head. He allowed the tears that he held back for so long come running out.

Snake Eyes knew that Shadow Storm would continue to attack as long as Kagome was by his side, loving him. Snake Eyes also knew that it would be a very ice covered day in a burning hell before he allowed Shadow Storm to have what he worked so hard for. The ability to love and have the beautiful heart of Kagome.


	2. Chapter 2

~The Beginning~

Snake Eyes and Kagome sat unmoving on the wooden outdoor chairs. Kagome somehow found her voice again and asked, "C-Could you repeat that s-sir?"

The man in the wheelchair, General Hawk, chuckled under his breath and reply, "I would like you and Snake Eyes to join the secret military team, G.I. Joe." The older man shook his head as the two teens' shock faces (well only one, Snake Eyes had his mask on but it only covered half of his face so his eyes gave away his shock).

"But we're only sixteen!"

"Sixteen year olds that can happen to be very skilled with a sword and other ninja weapons, can hack into an enemy computer system in less than a minute, and can leave no evidence of your presence when you leave."

Kagome scratched the back of her head and sweat dropped. Yeah, she and Snake Eyes could do all of those things and more. General Hawk held out a file to the male ninja who took it. "The goal of G.I. Joe is to stop the group called Cobra from taking over the world. In that file is information on all Cobra members. Take a look."

Kagome and Snake Eyes scanned through the first couple of bios about the Cobra Commander and the Destro, but stopped cold on the one after Destro. It was Shadow Storm. Kagome's hand slowly curled into a tight fist and Snake Eyes's hold on the files tighten as their eyes scanned down the list of murders and crimes that their former friend has committed. The two looked at each other and nodded, turning to face General Hawk. "When do we start?"

General Hawk smiled and said, "Tomorrow. Go to the museum across the street from us at noon and wait. A black car will come pick you up; the driver's name is Duke."

The teens bowed before disappearing in a blur. A few minutes later, the pair was back at the apartment room that they were renting. The wall that Kagome built to hold back her tears came crumbling down. She tackled Snake Eyes, not hard enough that they would fall to the floor but harder enough where her face was buried deep in his chest, sobbing.

"W-Why in the h-hell would he d-do this to us? Why?" Kagome brokenly asked, barely heard to Snake Eyes's ears. Snake Eyes could only tightly wrap his arms around his childhood friend and hold her together. The two just stood there by the front door, trying to find some sort of comfort that the other could produce.

To people on the outside, it would always look like that Snake Eyes and Kagome had only each other. But to the truth was only known by the two and their dead master; there use to be three. Snake Eyes, Kagome, and Shadow Storm. Somehow, Shadow Storm fell from the path that his now former friends were taking and fell into a world covered in darkness. The last two survivors can now only stand tall and try to tear away the darkness that was wrapping itself around Shadow Storm before they were force to do the only thing that they fear of doing. This is the beginning of a long road of tears, blood, and the clashing of swords.


End file.
